Momentos KnB
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes momentos de las parejas mas conocidas y tambien las parejas crack. [Ch1:KagaKuro][Ch2:KiseKasa][Ch3:MidoAka] (La imágen de la portada cambiara según la pareja del ultimo drabble subido)
1. KagaKuro: Buenos días

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de _Kuroko no Basket_ lo hice para mi querida amiga Sandy. Espero que les guste ñ_ñ

 **Pareja:** Kagami x Kuroko **  
**

* * *

 **Buenos días**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me levante sin hacer mucho ruido no quería despertar a mi esposo que aun dormía, podía ver debajo del cobertor su lenta y acompasada respiración. El pelirrojo fue al baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, el agua fría caía por su cuerpo, a pesar de que era invierno, él prefería bañarse con agua fría luego en su empleo él entraría en "calor". Salió de la ducha y envolvió una toalla en su cintura, fue al closet y buscó una camiseta blanca junto con un jean negro y sus zapatillas rojas, se vio en el espejo, debajo de su camiseta se podía ver su tonificado cuerpo.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, podía ver al sol asomándose por la ventana y antes que sonara a alarma la apagó, no quería que su esposo despertara por ese ruido tan irritante. Se dirigió hasta la cama y quito el cobertor que cubría a su amado y ahí estaba ese cabello celeste despeinado y ese rostro de completa tranquilidad, acaricio los mechones que cubrían su cara para luego acariciar su mejilla, le dio un beso en la frente, consiguiendo que poco a poco se despertara, ahí estaban esos precioso ojos celestes, ambos se miraron para luego sonreír y darse un beso en los labios.

―Bueno días.

―Buenos días, Taiga ―dije entre bostezos.

―Preparare el desayuno, date un baño y ve por Natsumi.

―Mejor voy por ella primero. ―salió de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas― La última vez ella fue quien me dio un baño.

Kagami evito reír, era cierto, la última vez Kuroko terminó completamente empapado, no era que su hija odiara el agua, al contrario amaba el agua, estaba completamente seguro que ella no jugaría basket como ellos, pero sería una gran nadadora en un futuro.

Bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Para ellos, una buena taza de café y un sándwich, y para su pequeña, su botella con leche tibia. Puso la comida en la mesa y vio a Kuroko bajar con Natsumi en brazos, se sentaron en las sillas mientras la pequeña quería alcanzar el sándwich de su padre, Kagami veía como Kuroko le daba el biberón a su bebé. Hoy era el último día que pasaría con Kuroko y Natsumi, le habían dado una semana para cuidar de su familia, para Kagami el nacimiento de su hija fue el segundo día más feliz de su vida, el primero fue cuando se casó con Kuroko.

Terminado el desayuno, ya era hora de ir al trabajo. En la puerta, Kagami se despedía de su esposo con un beso y a su hija también le daba un beso pero en sus mejillas regordetas.

―Que tengas un buen día ―dijo Kuroko.

―Gracias. Tú también.

Y así se fue Kagami al trabajo con la imagen de su amado esposo que tenía en sus brazos a su hermosa hija. Si hoy será un buen día.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

Si este pequeño one-shot les gusto seguire con las parejas MidoTaka, MuraAka y mas ;D


	2. KiseKasa: El sol y la estrella

Hola!

Lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que les guste.

 **Pareja:** Kise x Kasamatsu

* * *

 **El sol y la estrella  
**

Deseo poder sostener tu mano aunque sea poder rosarla, pero soy demasiado tímido nunca he sido bueno en expresar mis sentimientos; eres alguien increíble, talentoso y con un gran corazón, sé que tú buscas alguien que sea como un _girasol_ , tierna, delicada y resplandeciente. Me dicen algunos amigos que logro ser tierno, creo que la ternura ya lo tengo cubierto, pero la delicadeza y el resplandor es un tema muy aparte, sé que no soy delicado, me considero alguien fuerte, pero fuerte para luchar por lo que quiero y proteger lo que amo, protegerte a ti, y resplandeciente pues no poseo un brillo como el tuyo o aquella chica de cabellos rosados, juntos ustedes logran competir con el mismo sol, mientras que yo tengo el brillo de una pequeña estrella. Quisiera poder gritar ¡Te amo! Pero incluso me resulta difícil susurrarlo. Estos sentimientos se quedaran dentro de mi corazón.

Alzo la mirada y te encuentro frente a mí, te acercas, levantas tu brazos y acaricias tiernamente mi cabello yo no dejo de mirarte, mis mejillas están rojas, nunca habías hecho eso, me abrazas fuertemente, es un abrazo cálido y protector, no sé si corresponderlo, susurras unas palabras en mi oído, me sorprendió, aun dudo en corresponder el abrazo. Te separas un poco de mí, me miras con esos ojos dorados me dices esas palabras que solo en fantasías escuchaba de tus labios, me das un tierno beso en la frente, me vuelves abrazar y esta vez lo correspondo, nos abrazamos fuertemente y un sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Me susurraste "Te quiero" y me dijiste "Te amo".

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. MidoAka-MidoTaka: Gone on

Hola, hermosas criaturas! Como siempre lamento mucho la tardanza (LOL) y el capítulo tiene uno que otro error... sigo sin encontrar _Beta._

 **Pareja** : MidoAka (past) / MidoTaka (present)

* * *

 **Gone On**

Nadie sabe que fui a ver el encuentro de Shūtoku y Seirin. Nadie sabe que fui para verte a ti. Nadie sabe que me dolió verte con ese muchacho de cabellos negros y gran sonrisa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Shintaro, no te he visto desde la secundaria pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de pensar en ti. En la secundaria ambos éramos muy buenos compañeros de clase y de equipo, éramos un dio inseparable, poco a poco comencé a sentir algo por ti, era una sensación cálida en el pecho jamás te dije lo que sentía, pero a pesar de eso aquella vez me besaste. Habíamos ganado nuestro primer trofeo, nuestro premio a todo el trabajo duro y el nunca rendirse, todos estábamos tan emocionados y felices que me sentí con la fortaleza de confesarte mis sentimientos, tus padres te vinieron a buscar y no podías quedarte a celebrar, logre alcanzarte en el pasillo, tú me mirabas con ese rostro tan serio que solo lograba ponerme más nervioso, sentía mis mejillas calientes y antes que pudiera decir algo, tomaste mi rostro y me besaste cuando nos separamos pude ver una sonrisa en rus labios era la primera vez que te veía sonreír, revolviste mi cabello y te fuiste.

No sabes lo feliz que era en ese momento, pero toco cambio porque yo cambie, el deseo de ganar aplasto ese amor que sentía por ti, me preguntaba porque cada vez te alejabas más de mí, no quería admitir la triste verdad era yo quien me alejaba de ti y también de los demás, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde ya no había nadie a mi alrededor, con la idea de haber dejado todo atrás seguí mi camino. Fui a Rakuzan para ser el mejor y obviamente tener a los mejores bajo mi mando.

Todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros nos reunimos antes de la Copa de Invierno para la declaración de guerra, te volví a ver y esa sensación cálida regreso a mi pecho, pero no dije nada, el regreso de ese sentimiento hizo que yo fuera a verte jugar contra Tetsuya, solo un miembro de la generación puede darle pelea a otro miembro, ambos podían mostrar todo su talento y fuerza. Y ahí fue cuando lo vi, te vi a ti con ese muchacho, ustedes dos tenían una sincronización envidiable, no eran necesarias las palabras entre ustedes, ese brillo en los ojos de ambos me dolía, ese mismo brillo lo tuvimos nosotros. Cuando perdieron vi como lloraste quería ir a tu lado y consolarte aquel muchacho se acercó a ti y te abrazo con todas sus fuerza y el también lloraba, pero aun así te consolaba.

Después de verlos me fui como llegue sin que nadie lo notara, ya en casa llore en mi habitación. Sé que no fuimos nada, pero dolía como si lo fuéramos todo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!** :3


End file.
